Functional constructional units, which have an encapsulation, a strip conductor structure and a functional unit which is embedded in the encapsulation and is contacted with the strip conductor structure, are known. Such a functional constructional unit would typically be an electronic component, for example a chip, which is encapsulated with a casting material and one or more conductors which contact the chip electronically. Constructional units of this type are also termed “packages”.
Known methods for production of functional constructional units of this type provide firstly that the functional unit is provided with a strip conductor structure, for the purpose of which for example the functional unit and the strip conductor structure are disposed together on a solid substrate. In a further step, a casting material is poured around this component, as a result of which the functional unit and strip conductor structure are encapsulated.
It is a disadvantage of the casting method that the component to be embedded is stressed greatly thermally and mechanically because of the injection pressure and the temperature of the casting material. Furthermore, the arrangement of the functional unit and the arrangement of the strip conductor structure within the encapsulation is limited in that the latter must be established before the embedding or must be introduced subsequently after the embedding.